Valentine Woes
by jpoeling
Summary: Story of Kyle Amanda getting back together. This was a challenge posed on a Kyle xy forum and I am fan of Kyle and Amanda so I wrote one. It is lengthy and maybe a little unpolished.


(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Valentines Day, Nicole says it is time to show the person you care about most how much you love them. Questions haunted me, why do people choose one day to celebrate and demonstrate their love for another when they should try to show their love for someone every day of the year? This would have been Amanda's and my first Valentines day together, now I wondered if she would even talk to me?"

It was 6 am and Kyle could not sleep, he had felt alone once again with absence of Amanda's love in his life. Today he especially wanted to feel a part of Amanda so he decided to watch one of the movies she had left at Kyle's house. Kyle remembered the night Amanda came over to have a mini movie marathon with him, all of Amanda's favorite movies, which mostly included romance movies. Kyle knew enough about the male mind to know that he should not want to watch movies of this genre but he liked watching these movies to get a better understanding of human emotion, something he was constantly trying to understand. It also didn't hurt that when they had movie nights like these he and Amanda would lay next to each other on the couch, so if Kyle eve got bored he would just watch Amanda instead.

Kyle was a halfway through one of Amanda's favorite, "The Notebook", when he heard someone enter the family room. Kyle paused the movie and looked over the couch to see Stephen standing there.

Stephen looked from the television screen to his son and showed Kyle a look of understanding and sympathy. "Nicole thought something like this was going to happen. Kyle why don't you follow me into the kitchen and we can talk guy to guy", Stephen didn't wait for answer and just started to walk towards the kitchen.

Kyle didn't feel much like talking, or doing anything else for that matter, but knew that anytime Nicole or Stephen had advice for him it usually helped. Kyle turned off the movie and rolled off the couch, the exact spot he sat when he and Amanda watched movies together, and walked into the kitchen. Kyle had not felt the need to clean up today so his hair was still a mess and he was still in his plaid pajama pants and t-shirt, Stephen was already dressed and ready for the day.

Stephen was looking in the refrigerator for something when Kyle came in and sat down at the counter.

"What are you doing up so early this morning?" Kyle asked half hoping he could turn the conversation into another topic other than the one he knew was coming.

"Well I decide to surprise Nicole with her favorite breakfast in bed today, I could also ask you the same question but we both know the answer to that already," Stephen's voice was in a very casual conversation tone he did not want to put Kyle on guard.

"I just wanted to feel a part of her, especially today, because I feel alone" Kyle said in a dejected voice.

"I know where you're coming from Kyle, I have had my share of heart ache over a breakup. Trust me it has only been two weeks, anybody would have the same feelings as you right now but I have to say up until this morning you looked like you were handling it better than I would have."

"Up until today I have tried to keep my emotions bottled up, it is just I know today is going to be tough. Everybody has their own special plans with the person the love, you and Nicole are leaving for the weekend, Mark and Lori are going to see a concert together, Josh is taking Andy out for dinner and a movie, even Jessie has some sort of plans for tonight"

"And you feel alone?"

Kyle nodded with wide eyes.

"I can't say I blame ya but it seems you got two options," Stephen said in a matter of fact tone.

Kyle look turned to that of puzzlement.

"You can either sit around watching movies all day feeling sorry for yourself or you can try and work things out with Amanda" Stephen said as he start breaking eggs into a bowl.

"I tried talking to Amanda and apologizing but nothing has seemed to work, it is like she has been shutting me out," Kyle confessed to Stephen.

"Kyle I think you got to look at the reasons why Amanda broke up with you, from what I understand she caught you kissing Jessie and in any relationship that is considered an offense only punishable by death, even if the intentions were noble," Stephen told Kyle as he poured some milk into the bowl with the eggs and started to stir.

"That wasn't the only thing Amanda said she was losing me to Jessie" Kyle said with question in his voice hoping for an answer.

"So there is also a case of jealousy. I think you have to ask yourself Kyle how important is Amanda to you?" Stephen was now pouring vegetable oil into a pan and turning on the stove.

The question caught Kyle by surprise; everyone knew how he felt about Amanda why would Stephen ask that. Kyle thought for few seconds half analyzing the question half coming up with strong enough words to accurately describe his emotions.

"I have loved and cared for Amanda since the first moment my eyes met her, even before I understood what love meant. When Amanda and I were just friends I felt incomplete, empty, but when we shared our first kiss I finally felt like I belonged, like I was normal, now I feel incomplete once again." Kyle said with passion in his voice but still in a low enough voice that he wouldn't wake anyone up.

Stephen thought to himself, dipping sliced of bread into the eggs before placing it in the pan. "Well then Kyle you come to what I liked to call when I was dating; a last ditch effort".

Kyle looked at Stephen in a confused manner; he did not like the use of the word last.

Stephen saw the apprehension on Kyle's face and flipped the slice of bread over in the pan. "A decision to put all the cards out on the table" Stephen realized he used another expression, "a decision that will show if you and Amanda can get back together or if it is meant to be over."

Kyle knew what Stephen was saying but couldn't believe it. "You think that the only way for me to fix my relationship with Amanda is to tell her everything?"

"I know the only way to fix a problem with an upset woman is to take away her fears" Stephen declared as he put another piece of bread into the pan.

Kyle knew exactly what Stephen meant. "I also need to make sure that Amanda knows she is only one I love and Jessie is ever going to change that." Something still bothered Kyle "If I tell Amanda my whole past she may not accept me or look at me the same way again".

Stephen put the other slice of French toast on the plate and looked directly at his son with a look of understanding. "I know this may be tough but telling Amanda the truth may be the only way to know if you guys will ever last, you could reassure Amanda that you don't have feelings for Jessie but that would not fix all your problems they would come back."

Kyle went into a brief trance, he knew Stephen was right but was scared that Amanda would not take the news like he hoped. Kyle regained his composure, "Thank you for your help I appreciate it."

"No problem Kyle, I am actually glad we got to talk I think problems like this are better sorted out amongst us guys. Although I have feeling when I tell Nicole I talked to you she may be a little upset. Do me a favor though Nicole would have told you something like this, take it easy on Jessie when you talk to her."

"Talk to Jessie" Kyle was perplexed.

"Before you can sort your feelings for Amanda, you need to have Jessie sort out her feelings for you."

Kyle had not thought of this but he knew if this what he had to do to get Amanda back he would do it.

It had been a couple of hours since Stephen talked to Kyle; Kyle spent the morning reflecting upon the conversation and what it meant. Kyle eventually wound up in his tub playing back memories of him and Amanda.

Kyle concentration broke when he realized there were two other people in the room, when Kyle's eyes were able to focus once again he saw it was Nicole and Lori.

This situation was new to Kyle, he could tell by their body language that they were both about to give him advice but Lori and Nicole never gave him advice at the same time.

The peculiar expression on Kyle's face told Lori that he was caught off guard by this new social situation. "You're probably wondering why my mom and I are both in the advice position. …Well why I am good at music, my guidance counselor at school said I should have a back up profession just in case. So I thought about different careers and I decided that some of my most satisfied moments is when I have helped you with an Amanda problem."

Kyle thought for a few moments "So you want to counsel me about Amanda?"

Lori knew Kyle was not himself that was probably the dumbest answer Kyle had ever given. "No I want to be a romantic advice counselor, I thought why not follow in the family profession. So I talked to my mom and she agreed to let me be in your two's talk sessions just to see how I would like it. She also knew I have given you just as much advice about relationships as she has".

Nicole spoke up "I heard Stephen and you talked this morning about Amanda. He said you are thinking about telling Amanda about your past and dealing with Jessie's affection for you."

"But I am unsure if I want to risk telling Amanda my secrets or upsetting Jessie. I still don't even know why I have to talk to Jessie."

Lori was in disbelief could Kyle seriously not see Jessie being a problem in his and Amanda's relationship. Lori knew she couldn't let on her disbelief to Kyle so she composed herself "Kyle I think you know the answer to that but why don't remind yourself. Josh once mentioned to me that you could look at your memories like a movie, why don't you go through all the memories you have of Amanda being upset and see if you can find something they all have in common."

Nicole noted the uneasiness on Kyle's face. "Kyle what Lori means is that if you want to uncover the underlying problem between you and Amanda you have to find the common variable in all those situations where Amanda seemed to be upset, or act unlike herself".

(Kyle's Inner monologue) I realized what Nicole and Lori were telling me, that to understand Amanda's true feelings I need to find a denominator in every scenario she was upset and try and find a pattern. I accessed my holographic with Amanda at the first of my thoughts. Every moment had spent with Amanda seemed to be around me, I had never known my holographic memory could sort itself by focusing on a keyword. With this new found information I used my memory like an Internet search engine and focused with the words "Amanda upset". The memories narrowed down to five, I needed more if I was going to draw a definite conclusion. I searched my thought and decided the words "Amanda agitated" would encompass all memories where Amanda seemed unlike herself. My memory yielded 13 results for this new search.

I decided to looked at the first it was the day Lori wanted to prove she was tough and go to Victor Falls. We were all in the kitchen, Amanda just came over it was the day after our first kiss. We both seemed unsure of what the next step was for us. Amanda had seemed happy until Jessie mentioned spending time with me. Amanda body language suddenly turned defensive, this was indicted by her rigid posture and focused eyebrows.

I decided to look at the next memory that next best matched the results. It was the day of the cancer charity drive. Amanda was at home and decided to come when she learned my name had been chosen to participate in the fundraiser. I found it different that Amanda came; she had mentioned she had a lot of homework to catch up on. Now reflecting on the day it seemed lie she came to keep an eye on Jessie, who was also in the event? Amanda had the same body characteristics of the previous memory. My mind then automatically went forward to me showing Jessie my absence of bellybutton to show her that we were alike. Amanda walked in on us and misinterpreted the situation because she did not know everything.

I played through 5 more memories; all of them had Jessie and Amanda either acting defensive, upset or hurt. It pained to have watch Amanda's hurt over again but now I finally knew what Amanda felt. (End of Inner Monologue)

Kyle looked from Nicole to Lori, "I understand what you meant, you're right but I still don't want to hurt anybody".

Lori was getting frustrated, she knew if she wanted to be a romantic counselor she wasn't supposed to show bias or favoritism but she had too much invested interest to remain clinical any longer. Lori spoke louder and with more force in her tone. Kyle was shocked Lori never spoke like that to him and even Nicole was a little caught off guard.

"Alright Kyle while your clueless, dumbfounded boy after school special routine is endearing it is time to get real. Granted you missed sixteen years of your life in a pod and are still learning to adapt to social situations but you need to get with it. While I am warming up to Jessie, this is Amanda. Amanda, the girl you pined over for like forever, is having doubts about your relationship and you are sitting here worrying about keeping Jessie as a friend? Let me tell you a secret of the female mind all girls have the worry in the back of their mind that their boyfriend will cheat on them, it may be an ugly truth but it is fact. Now Amanda is trusting person, unfortunately that innocent trust was kind of lost after she found Charlie, the boy she had dated for two years, cheated on her. Kyle you became her next serious relationship, in essence she put her fears of boy betrayal behind her for you, Amanda took a chance on you. Then Jessie enters the picture, and at first she was in mind control, but then moves towards you fast. Amanda finds you spending more time with Jessie and you can't explain why. Amanda has put her trust in you, now you need to decide if you love her enough to validate her trust." Lori ended her speech breathless a little shocked she could deliver such a powerful oratory.

Kyle sat there and thought on Lori's strong words, ": "Lori's right it is has not been fair to Amanda for me to have such a strong connection with Jessie. Amanda has been there and trusted me from the beginning and she never really lost that trust in me. While Jessie and I will never be able to break the bond we share, it is only that of friendship. Amanda is and has always been one of the most important people in my life and it is not right for me to leave Amanda with doubts about Jessie and I. Amanda has shown extraordinary trust in me and I need to do the same for her."

Nicole looked at Kyle, "You do know when you talk to Jessie you need to reassure her that you will still be her friend, she is still a vulnerable person."

Kyle knew what Nicole really meant, "Don't worry Nicole I know that Jessie will not take this very well, especially considering her relationships in the past, and I know that I will have to reassure that I will be there for her as a friend but that Amanda comes first and always will." Kyle looked at Nicole who had an approving expression, "Where is Jessie"

Lori spoke up, "She is in her room she just got done with her training".

Kyle looked at them both, "Thank you for this, for everything." Kyle then went off to find Jessie.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I finally arrived in front of my room ready to confront the situation that I hoped would just go away. I stood at the door trying to work up the courage to knock on the door when familiar sound waves of a melody filled my ears, D4 She Could Be You. It had been the song that was an integral part of Adam and Sarah's love for each other, and the start of Jessie's and my connection. Even though I was certain my love for Amanda burned brighter than all else in my life it pained me to think of hurting Jessie" (End of Monologue)

Kyle took a deep breath of air, he did not know if it would help but he had seen it movies and read about this technique in Nicole's stress books, and knocked on the door.

Kyle heard a shuffle inside the room.

J: "Come in."

Kyle turned the knob and entered his room, and looked at Jessie, who was still in her training outfit of sweatpants, sports bra, and a black jacket. Jessie turned off the record. Kyle found the situation a little unnerving the only relationship he ever thought about in this room was his and Amanda's, now he was about to hurt his and Jessie's.

K: "Hey Jessie"

J: Jessie had already knew it was Kyle before he knocked she could sense Kyle wherever he was "Why were you standing outside the door, what's wrong" Jessie said in her annoyed and here it comes tone, she knew if there was something bothering Kyle it was usually Amanda or more recently Latnock, and since Kyle was talking at weaker level than normal she knew it had to be Amanda.

K: "Jessie we need to talk"

Kyle had asked Jessie about that phrase "we need to talk" before and she knew because of that when people said that phrase they were going to talk about changing feelings. Jessie thought to herself maybe Kyle was starting to have feelings for her and that Kyle wanted to tell her that he was over Amanda and wanted to be with her now. She tried to hide her excitement but a small smile crept on her face as she inquired

J: "What about?"

Kyle noticed the smile on Jessie's face, he wound it odd that he was about to tell her he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him and at this moment he saw a smile on her face, something anyone rarely saw. Kyle knew what he had to do and played off Jessie's smile as result of her training releasing endorphins and causing her happy mood.

K: "Jessie we need to talk about Amanda and my feelings towards her", Kyle paused, "and how I feel about you".

Kyle's tone told Jessie that he was unsure of himself. She thought this was weird way for him to lead into the news she hoped to hear but decided to go with it.

J: "Oh" Jessie said in a flirty girl voice that she rarely used.

(Kyle's inner monologue) "Jessie sat in front of me with an expression I have never seen before. Jessie had a look like Hilary got when she watched a group guys of playing at the playground. The conversation wasn't going the way I intended."

Kyle was about to back out of the conversation when Kyle remembered what Lori had said to him in the kitchen before he knocked on Jessie's door. Lori didn't want Nicole to hear her last piece of advice for Kyle.

(Flashback memory)

L: "Kyle wait I have to talk to you"

Kyle turned back to face Lori.

K: "What do you need"?

L: "Before you talk to Jessie I have one last piece of advice for you, something my mom probably wouldn't like me giving you."

K: "What is that?"

L: "Kyle you are about to go into that room and crush a girl's heart, I know it something you have never done before but you have to do it. I can't believe I am going to tell you this but you are going to have to act like a guy."

K: "I don't know what you mean."

L: "Listen Kyle when it comes to taking down evil corporations and running into burning buildings there isn't anybody else with as much courage but when it comes to girls your as quiet as mouse. It may have been cute and endearing to Amanda that you pined at her for over a year without making a move but Amanda expects more now. She needs to see you take charge and stand up for your relationship. If you care about Amanda that may mean you will have to break Jessie's heart but if you want your relationship to work this has to be done. Got it.

Lori didn't give Kyle time to answer her back before she walked away.

(End of flashback)

K: "Jessie I know you have feeling for me, more than just friends. You may have thought that I didn't notice but I just chose to ignore it thinking those feelings would go away."

J: "Kyle what…"

K: "Jessie let me finish" Kyle was speaking clearly and distinctly now "You kept dropping hints to me and making harsh remarks about Amanda but I chose to take the easy way out and let things play out on their own. Because of not talking to you I have nearly lost Amanda but now I am ready to set things straight. Jessie you are my friend and that will never change but that is what you will always be." Kyle fell silent, letting Jessie take in what he said.

Jessie's smile fell of her face and was replaced by her psycho mean stare she had when things did not go her way. Jessie was not going to take this; she had waited too long for Kyle to come to his senses and now this.

J: "You know that were supposed to be with each other. We share a history a connection." Jessie's voice was heated and on edge.

K: 'We were made the same but we were not made for each other, were still only people like everyone else. It is also true that our pasts are connected but every time I think about the future all I see is Amanda." Kyle kept his voice calm.

J: "We are different Kyle and the only time we can be normal, ourselves, is if were together. You and Amanda could never achieve that." Jessie's voice was getting louder.

K: "Jessie we may be the same but when I look at you I am reminded that I am different but when I look at Amanda I feel normal. When Amanda looks at me I forget about who I am and feel that I belong, that I am where I am supposed to be."

Tears had started to roll down Jessie's face.

J: "You know she will never accept you when you tell her who you really are. She will no longer look at you as if you're normal, then you will have nobody. The only person who can understand you is I." Jessie's tears grew more rapid and the floor stared to rumble a little bit.

K: "That may be true but when I tell Amanda and if she rejects me than I will deal with it but if I can't live my life with Amanda in it, I rather have no one." Kyle voice was confident but calm.

Jessie just sat on her bed crying.

K: "Jessie I want continue to be your friend but Amanda will always take priority with me. Amanda needs to know that I am there for her and be willing to do anything for our relationship, Jessie if you want to continue our friendship I need you to respect that."

Jessie was crying violently not even looking at Kyle. Kyle took note of this and let down his guard, he did not think her reaction would be this bad.

Kyle took a step towards Jessie.

K: "Jessie I"

Jessie all of sudden looked up at Kyle, tears streaming down her face and held up her hand, Kyle was stopped in tracks. Jessie wiped the tears of her face and walked up to Kyle. Kyle could break free but decided to see what Jessie was up to. When Jessie was face to face with Kyle she placed her hands on his stomach and put her lips on Kyle's. Jessie put all her emotion into that kiss and tried to communicate all her feelings to Kyle. After about twenty seconds Jessie pulled away and let Kyle moves.

Jessie just stared at Kyle.

J: "You didn't feel anything did you" Jessie said in a low defeated voice. The floor had stopped shaking.

K: "No, I am sorry" Kyle tried to sound sympathetic.

J: "Fine I will leave you to your girlfriend, just leave me alone." Jessie's voice was completely defeated.

K: "Jessie" Kyle said in a concerned voice.

J: "Just go", some the anger returned to Jessie's voice.

Kyle knew that getting through to Jessie now would be hopeless so exited the room and closed the door behind him."

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "As Lori had said that I had to do what needed to be done, but I wondered did I lose Jessie in the process."

Kyle realized what done is done and he now had to move onto the next step, getting Amanda to give him a chance to explain. Kyle knew Amanda had to work today since most of the other workers were guys and they took off Valentine's Day to spend with their girlfriends.

Kyle got to The Rack and saw Amanda mixing a strawberry kiwi smoothie, all his worries came rushing back to him did Amanda have enough love left for him to trust him at least one more time?

Kyle slowly walked and sat down at the counter, there were very few people in the coffee shop today, most likely on other Valentines Day festivities.

Amanda gave the smoothie to the customer and noticed Kyle sitting at the counter, she had hoped Kyle wouldn't try anything today because she thought it would be too painful to look at him on a day that is supposed to be all about love. Amanda knew Kyle wasn't going away so she walked up to where he was sitting.

This was it Kyle thought, this is the moment Stephen told him about. Kyle would find out if Amanda still had feelings for him or not.

"Amanda before you say anything, I know it is hard to see me today because it is hard for me to see you" Kyle waited for a reaction but Amanda gave none, "I know that you don't trust me because I betrayed your trust and in turn lost our relationship, which was everything to me. "

Amanda spoke "Kyle I…"

Kyle cut her off "Amanda please let me finish. Our relationship was the most important thing in my life, at times you may have questioned that, but it was. Amanda all I know is that I love you and even if you don't love me anymore I want to tell you everything. I don't want to look back on my life and realize my biggest mistake is not doing everything in my power to save our relationship. Amanda if you have any feelings for me I ask you to give me a chance to fix things between us."

Amanda looked at Kyle, she had never heard such desperation in his voice, she still felt hurt and betrayed but the truth was she still had feelings for him. "Alright, Kyle meet me at my house in two hours, my mom works late on Valentines Day. I will give you an hour to let you say what needs to be said".

Kyle decided it would be pushing it to ask for more so he took what he got as victory and left.

When Kyle got home the house was completely empty, everybody was already out on his or her Valentines Day plans. Kyle went to his room and sat in tub, his mind began to panic on how he would tell Amanda the truth. With the Tragers Kyle told his origins like a report but that felt too impersonal for Amanda. Kyle continued scour his brain for solution but after awhile Kyle's mind wondered into his memories of Amanda and him. Kyle got lost in these memories because they were his happiest. Kyle broke away from his memories just in time to make it to Amanda's house on time.

As Kyle walked to Amanda's house he was no longer worried how he would tell Amanda, his memories in the tub had given him the answer. Kyle walked up Amanda's steps and knocked on her door. Amanda answered, she was wearing the red tank top Kyle loved, and Kyle took it as gesture of peace.

Amanda spoke first "Come in we can sit on the couch and talk"

Kyle came inside the house and turned to Amanda "If it is alright with you Amanda could we talk somewhere more private, I know you said your mom was working late but I am afraid of her walking in on us talking. Amanda I only ask you because what I am about to tell I only trust to those I care for."

Amanda looked at Kyle and saw the pleading in his eyes; even with her hurt feeling she could not say to Kyle that way. "Come on we can talk in my room" Amanda said quietly.

Amanda started to walk towards the stairs and Kyle followed, once at Amanda's room she sat on the bed and motioned Kyle to sit next to her.

Kyle knew this was it; there was no turning back from this point, but his love for Amanda told him he was doing the right thing. "Amanda you have shown me a great deal of trust up to this point, but I must ask you to show me a little bit more. Amanda I need you to hold my hands and let go your thoughts."

"Kyle what is all this about?" Amanda asked a little in disbelief, was Kyle trying to be cute?

"I know it is a lot to ask but all I can ask is that you trust me" Kyle said and held out his arms and closed his arms. "Please trust me."

Amanda looked at Kyle not sure what to make of this moment, but something in her being told her to take his arms and give her mind to him. Once Amanda took Kyle's arms she closed her eyes and tried to let herself go.

"Relax Amanda just think about giving your mind to me" Kyle said he could sense the apprehension in Amanda.

Amanda heard Kyle's words and focused on giving her mind to him, while she was concentration she could feel her mind slipping.

K "Amanda open your eyes"

Amanda opened her eyes and realized she was not in her room anymore; she was standing a dark space with nothing around her except for Kyle.

A: "Kyle where are, what is going on?"

Kyle saw the puzzle and small look of horror on her face.

K: "Amanda don't be afraid, we are in my mind."

Amanda looked at Kyle in disbelief.

A: "But how?"

K: "I told you at Prom that my mind was more developed than others, this is just another ability of mine. Jessie and I once discovered we could link up our minds. That is what I did with you."

A: "You and Jessie" Amanda got an annoyed that Kyle mentioned her name.

K: "Trust me Amanda you will understand everything soon. I had to concentrate more but you are in my mind. I decided that if I am going to share everything with you Amanda, I want to show you it."

A: "Show me?"

K: "Yes"

At that moment the space around Amanda changed, she was now surround by woods and boy was lying on the ground in front of her.

A: "Kyle who is that?" Amanda knew the answer but need Kyle to confirm her.

K: "It is me, this is my first memory"

A: Amanda looked from the curled up body on the ground to Kyle. "How is that even possible?"

K: "Amanda please just watch and all your questions will be answered".

Amanda looked at the boy on the ground as he regained consciousness, as the boy moved a towel appeared around his waist, Amanda knew Kyle added that to his memory so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Amanda watched as a snake attacked Kyle and Kyle caught with his bare hands. Amanda gasped but saw the Kyle standing next to her just looking at the boy and the snake.

Amanda watched as Kyle's life played out before her, she saw the detention center and how Kyle was misunderstood there, next came Nicole to take him home with her. As Amanda watched she realized she forgot how unresponsive Kyle used to be.

The next memory Amanda knew very well, it was the time Kyle wondered into her home attracted by her music. She remembered wondering who the boy was, she didn't know anything about him then but felt an instant intrigue by him.

As she watched herself playing Kyle spoke, "Your music called me to you that day and when I saw you playing there I felt love even before I knew what love meant."

She watched as Kyle had trouble sleeping until he laid down in a bathtub. Amanda then watched as Kyle climbed on top of his roof to fix the family's satellite dish and how she crashed her car when Kyle jumped off the roof, then as Kyle lied to her mother to keep her out of trouble.

Next came a memory of a dream of her swimming towards Kyle in a dress. Amanda blushed a little at this but continued to watch. All of sudden Kyle's memory jumped to the time she gave him swimming lessons. Amanda noticed that Kyle skipped over the moment where she saved him from drowning, but she didn't say anything she knew why. Amanda watched as she showed Kyle her dad's art case and then of Kyle trying to make a picture of his feelings. Amanda looked down at the picture, it was of her, and it was the most beautiful painting she had ever seen.

Next came the party and Kyle had brought the painting to give to her, Amanda found it odd but realized Kyle saw Charlie at the party and then let the artwork go into the pool. Amanda felt a few tears fall down across her cheek.

Amanda watched as Kyle read the entire encyclopedia and how he said he only liked her as a friend. Amanda looked to her side to see Kyle, "I lied to you to keep you from getting hurt" Kyle said.

Amanda watched as Kyle and Lori shared a birthday and when she kissed Kyle on the cheek, she did not know why she did it but it felt natural.

"That was what I wished for" Kyle said.

Amanda felt a few more tears make their way out of her eyes.

Amanda watched as Kyle, Lori, and Declan when to Washington and Kyle discovered a grad student named Adam Baylin who looked just like him. Then she watched as Kyle went to look at place in the woods only to be told to go away or his family would get hurt.

She saw Kyle develop a sort of enhanced hearing, discovering a man had cameras in his house, and his seizure on the carousel. Amanda now knew Kyle's seizure was from trying to listen into Charlie and Declan's conversation about Charlie cheating on him.

Kyle was in the hospital and people who claimed to be his parents showed up, Kyle did not recognize them. Amanda watched as Kyle was taken to the woods and told he couldn't remember anything because there was nothing to remember. He was also told to go with his supposed parents if he wanted answers.

Amanda watched as Kyle tried to get Charlie to come clean to her about his cheating with Hilary. Amanda felt a little bad about scolding Kyle for not telling her. Next she saw Kyle pull up to a mansion where he met a man, who said he was Adam Baylin. She watched as Adam explained that he created Kyle in a tank and he developed in there for sixteen years, he was to be somebody Adam could pass his knowledge down to.

This news shocked Amanda but she didn't say a word but continued to watch.

Kyle watched Amanda at this latest development hoping to gage her reaction, but to his surprise she didn't even flinch.

Amanda watched as Baylin was shot, Kyle spread his ashes, and Foss firebombing Xyyzzx to save Kyle. Amanda watched as Kyle came home to live with the Tragers and telling them lies to keep them from the truth. Amanda wondered did the Tragers know about Kyle's secrets? She watched as Kyle saw her still with Charlie, upset that Charlie hadn't come clean, Kyle was going to tell her until Hilary and Lori persuaded Kyle not to. Amanda watched as Kyle was going to tell her at the bonfire before Charlie caught him. Amanda felt even worse about being mad at Kyle about Charlie.

Amanda gasped as Kyle ran into a burning building and came out untouched. The next few memories went by faster until they slowed to her giving Kyle some flowers for fixing up a piano for her and her asking Kyle to the dance. Amanda remembered feeling nervous asking Kyle to the dance, she had never been the one to be the asker before but she felt for Kyle it was worth it. Amanda watched as Kyle and her dance only to be interrupted by a black out, which she now knew was caused by Jessie.

Amanda watched Kyle's and her first kiss, and she felt those same feelings as she watched it. Next came the day trip to Victor Falls where she came along to watch Jessie who was moving in on Kyle. Amanda watched as Kyle saw the surveillance tape of him being in the tank and of how he was almost killed, Amanda was mystified but Kyle's origins were no longer a mystery to her. However Amanda still wondered how Jessie fit into this. Amanda watched as Kyle emerged from the ruins and their passionate second kiss, which told them both that they were a couple.

Amanda watched as Kyle got his ring back from the guy at Madacorp, she now understood why Kyle cancelled their date. Amanda watched as Kyle and Jessie linked their minds for the first time, Amanda now knew Kyle and Jessie were created the same way. Amanda watched as Kyle showed her his lack of bellybutton to show Jessie she was the same.

Amanda looked on as Kyle went after Jessie after she ran away, she watched as they uncovered a mystery that led them to a log cabin. Amanda watched as Kyle asked her to play the music he need to get passed the locked door, Amanda felt better knowing this. Amanda gasped again when she saw Adam Baylin in a coma.

Amanda had to stop herself from cheering when Jessie jumped off the cliff. Amanda watched as Kyle went home and told the Tragers everything about him and how accepting of it they were, she wondered if she could have the same reaction. Amanda saw Kyle take down Madacorp with Jessie's help.

Amanda watched as more and more pieces of the puzzle fit together. Amanda was shocked to see Kyle cure Andy's cancer even if Kyle claimed he didn't. The memories were now moving a little faster and Amanda looked over at Kyle. Amanda saw her and Kyle levitating at Prom and her confessing to Kyle that she loved him, Amanda did not care that her and Kyle were levitating she had always realized Kyle was special.

The next memories came to shock to Amanda as she watched Kyle get abducted and him saving her. Next she watched as Kyle got defensive over what the psychic told him and how he ended up saving Jessie, it all seemed so frivolous to Amanda now. Amanda now watched the last of Kyle's memories the kiss between Kyle and Jessie to disable the chip in Amanda's neck. Amanda watched her and Kyle's breakup and their last kiss, Amanda cried when she saw tears coming out of Kyle's eyes, she had never seen him cry before.

The memories ended there and once again they were surrounded in black.

Amanda cleared her eyes, "Why have the memories stopped?

"Because the rest of my life isn't important," Kyle said.

"Why?" Amanda asked

"Because I lost you that day" Kyle said in a miserable voice.

"Kyle after watching your life I still don't understand how I am in your mind. I understand since you and Jessie are the same you can do it but how can you I share our minds?" Amanda asked with curiosity.

Kyle looked into Amanda's eyes "When Jessie and I make a connection it is our minds recognizing an equal. With you it is our souls that make the connection; it is how I knew you still cared about me."

Amanda thought to herself, "What about Jessie after watching your life I see why there are feelings between you"

Kyle felt better even with this question, because Amanda didn't ask about his creation but of Jessie. Kyle turned serious now, "Amanda I have one more memory for you to see but I cannot do not want to be with you when you see it. Amanda I know this is a lot to take and I will understand however you feel. This last memory will play in your mind and then you will awake and it will be up to you how you choose to act. Whatever you choose know that I will always love you."

With those last words Kyle opened his eyes and proceeded out of Amanda's room, looking back briefly looking at Amanda wondering if she would ever love him knowing what he truly was. Kyle made his way back to his house and ten his room where he laid down in his tub. Amanda would be through with the memory in 3:18 and all Kyle could think about is how Amanda was feeling. Kyle just sat in tub staring at the wall that faced Amanda's bedroom. The memory was now over, Kyle tried to stay awake but a sudden sleepiness came over him and he fell asleep.

Kyle had only been asleep a few minutes when his mind told him to wake. Kyle opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, Amanda was laying against him.

Amanda noticed Kyle's gaze fall upon her, she looked up at him and whispered, "I love you". After Amanda said these words she looked back down and fell asleep.

Kyle knew by those three simple words and the look in Amanda's eyes, the same look she gave him prom night that he and Amanda were back together. Whatever questions Amanda or doubts did not matter Kyle knew Amanda accepted and loved him for who he was. With this wonderful thought Kyle wrapped his arms around Amanda and fell asleep, feeling like he was complete once again.


End file.
